


Stray Black Cat

by cosmic_gay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Drabble, First Date, First Meetings, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, Implied Anxiety, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, implied depression, kuroo and kenma dont know each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_gay/pseuds/cosmic_gay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t hate himself as a person, but he disliked the fact that he could never convey his feelings properly. Not many people wanted to actually spend time with him; everyone’s interactions with him felt forced. That was true up until he met a stray black cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stray Black Cat

**Author's Note:**

> is kozume his given name or family name  
> who knows  
> not me

Kenma was fairly good at beating bosses on his video games. He could beat all of the hardest levels usually with ease. There was one boss, however, that he couldn’t defeat: himself. 

He didn’t hate himself as a person, but he disliked the fact that he could never convey his feelings properly. Not many people wanted to actually spend time with him; everyone’s interactions with him felt forced. That was true up until he met a stray black cat.

Kenma was walking down the sidewalk, not paying much attention to the road ahead. A difficult level on his most recent video game had claimed his focus. Right as he was about to strike the winning attack, something pushed into his shoulder. The force of the push knocked him onto the ground and caused his PSP to fall face down on the sidewalk. 

“Ah, my game.” Kenma quickly picked up the system and inspected it for cracks or breaks. With a sigh of relief, he stood up and tucked it away into his pocket.

“I’m very sorry!” Kenma looked up at the man hovering over him. He was bowed down so Kenma could not see his face. “Are you alright?” 

The man stood up straight and looked at Kenma with piercing onyx eyes. His black hair was standing tall in messy, jagged spikes. His face showed no signs of anger, only deep concern.

“I should be the one apologizing. I wasn’t watching where I was going. I’m very sorry.” Kenma’s apology was short and rushed, but the man didn’t seem to mind.  
“It’s alright, uh…” He stopped and looked at Kenma, as if he was expecting something. 

“Oh, my name is Kenma." Kenma said softly. He ignored the man’s outstretched hand and instead, reached for his hair to play with the ends. It was a habit of his that started sometime a few years ago when his hair was barely long enough to tie back.

“Hello, Kenma, I’m Kuroo Tetsurou, but you can just call me Tetsurou.”

“No thank you.” Kenma muttered.

“Why not~?” Kuroo whined in reply.

Kenma sighed. “I don’t even know you, plus it’s too long.”

“Fair enough. Can I call you by your first name?”

Kenma spit out a reply faster than ever. “No.”

“Can I at least know it?”

Kenma hesitated this time. After a long silence, he reluctantly whispered “Kozume.”

Kuroo started at Kenma for a few moments with a stupid grin on his face. It wasn’t until Kenma tried to excuse himself that Kuroo broke eye contact. 

“Hey, Kozume,” Kuroo shouted as Kenma walked away. “Let’s be friends, ok?” 

Kenma wanted to answer and scold Kuroo for using his first name, but he was shocked that someone wanted to be friends. “Yeah, sure.” 

When Kenma got home that evening, he set his PSP down and picked up his cellphone. It read that he had ten new followers on Instagram. That was nothing new; his video game posts were were quite popular. As he was looking through the list of followers, one in particular caught his eye. The name was “Kuroo.Neko”. Kenma tapped the name and sure enough, photos of Kuroo Tetsurou showed up. He looked at the most recent one which was a selfie of Kuroo blushing lightly. 

“I accidentally knocked over a really cute kid today. I feel awful.” the caption read. A few of his friends had commented on it, mainly asking about Kenma.  
“Nice job dipshit u ruined a great opportunity”

“Did you even apologize to the poor kid”

“Niiiiice”

Kenma took in a light breath and left s comment of his own.

“It wasn’t your fault, I wasn’t watching the sidewalk. And thank you for calling me cute.” 

Kuroo, in almost no time, had commented a reply. “I still feel bad. Can I buy you a coffee sometime to make it up to you?”

“I hate coffee,” Kenma’s reply started. “but donuts are great.” The next day, Kenma walked to the place where he ran into Kuroo before. He wasn’t sure why, but he was sort of hoping Kuroo was there too. When Kenma saw he wasn’t, his heart sunk.

“Stupid, you knew he wasn’t going to be here.” Kenma said quietly to himself. Still, he couldn’t help but feel upset over Kuroo’s absence.

He was turning on his heel to go home when he bumped into someone. He winced as it was the second time this week he had run into someone. “I’m sorry.” Kenma muttered.

A loud chuckle caused Kenma to look up. “We need to stop meeting like this.” Kuroo’s smile was slightly contagious, and Kenma was glad to contract it.

“You’re, ah, really cute when you smile.” Kuroo stuttered.

Kenma felt his ears get warm. “What?”

“Your smile is cute. Ah, how about we go for those donuts now? If you’re not busy, of course.”

“Yeah, let’s go.” Kuroo made Kenma forget about the tough boss inside of himself. This stray black cat that Kenma met by fate had change his view on life for the better. Kenma went out more and made friends with Kuroo’s friends. Kenma still had to be reminded that he wasn’t a burden, but if it was for Kenma, Kuroo would do anything.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @lias-rambling for updates and maybe first looks at some new fics.


End file.
